Pain
by Christy777890
Summary: She was stuck in a room with out any family or friends and forced to do what ever the little creep wanted or else they would have to pay the price. NO PINECEST
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Deal

"Get the gummy kolas ready Soos!" Mabel screamed at the table.

"This is gonna be awesome dude!" Soos said as he put bags of gummy kolas on the table.

"Are you guys sure this is a great idea?" Dipper said."I mean you guys can choke."

"We'll be fine Dipping sauce don't worry! Hey do you want to be the ref?"

"Sure why not." He replied. "All right ready the kolas! Start in three, two, one... GO!" They set off Mabel stuffing everything into her face, and Soos trying to keep up.

"I can't do this anymore dudes! My whale noises are acting up!" Soos said as he dropped his bag of half empty kolas as the stomach whale noises sounded. But before he dropped them Mabel already won.

"Mabel's the winner!" Dipper yelled raising her arm.

"Ugh, I don't feel so well." Mabel said.

"Too many kolas?"

"Too many kolas." Just then a man walked in with a undershirt and boxers on, it was great uncle Stanford Pines or Grunkle Stan for short.

"Kids! I need you two to work late tonight. I have a late tour coming in and Wendy's no help."

"I'm right here you know!" Wendy said to Stan who didn't see her there.

"Sorry but it's true." Wendy nodded knowing this was true.

"But Gruncle Stan I don't feel very well. My tummy hurts! Can I not work?" Mabel said with puppy dog eyes.

"No your working and that's that. Now excuse me I have to go and scam-I mean give a tour!" He said as he left the room.

"Mabel are you ok?" Dipper asked

"Yeah I'm just a little sick. It's fine I'll pull through it though. Can you get me some Motrin or aspirin?"

"Sure Mabes." Dipper said as he went to go and look. He hated when his sister was in pain or if anything happened to her and she felt the same way about him too. They were two halfs of one without the other was not right. Once Dipper got to the kitchen he searched the cupboards for any Motrin or aspirin for Mabel, but it was not likely to have any, Stan didn't believe in the stuff he always said "you don't need medicine to feel better, all you need is money and your instantly happy." Dipper just wanted to double check.

"Nope none here like I suspected." He walked back to tell his sister about not having any.

"Sorry Mabel there is none do you want anything else?" He asked her.

"No I'll be fine. Like Stan says when the world fights you fight back." She said giving him a braces filled smile.

Awhile passed as they worked in the shop Mabel was on sweeping duty, Dipper luckily got out if being a attraction so he worked the cash register. Dipper proposed a new attraction to Stan and Stan was about to introduce it right now.

"Behold the most amazing creature on earth... The Question Baby!" It was Soos all in his question mark outfit.

"Am I a man? Or am I a baby? Theses are legitimate questions." Soos said as the easily fooled tourists snapped pictures of him and of the tourist trap.

Once the last tour was over they closed up shop. Mabel and Dipper were up in the attic getting ready for bed.

"Well goodnight Dipper!"

"Night Mabel. Goodnight..."

"Sleep tight..."

"Don't let the misquotes bite." As they drifted off to sleep they were unaware of a former villain plotting their revenge on the Pines family.

In the woods there was a boy who had huge white hair and was calling for a specific someone.

"Bill! Bill! Come out where I can see ya!"

"Yeah short stack what do you want?" A familiar voice called. Gideon jumped to see who was in front of him out of surprise.

"Bill Cipher, I have a deal for you."

"What is it?" Asked the triangle deamon.

"If you make me ruler of this town then I'll get you anything you want." Gideon explained.

"Anything I want, man that's a price that's equal to the deal...hmm let me think." He turned around. "Ok well if you are to succeed in this task then I'll let the deal happen. But my end must be completed first because becoming ruler of Gravity Falls there needs to be a price first."

"Anything."

"Ok then I want the books." Bill said

"The books all three?"

"Yep and you have to get them for me."

"What!? I had two books before and I lost them and have no idea where they are!"

"Ok then I'll give you the location. But first before we shake hands I also need to be in power. How about I be a sort of adviser to you we could say hm?"

"Fine! Just give me the location so I can fulfill it!"

"Ok but first we shake." He held out his hand with a blue fire around it.

"Ok all three books are in the same place right now."

"What all three in the same place that's amazin!" Gideon screamed.

"Yes but in one place that's not 'amazin'. The Mystery Shack. Stan has all three."

"What!? Stan has all three oh-" he was cut off.

"Don't worry he hasn't used the power yet. They are in his lab in the basement that know one knows of."

"Then how do I get into this basement or lab?"

"Get a pen and paper you might want to write this down, ok so go to the vending machine in the gift shop and input this code: A1, B1, A2, C1, C2. Then enter and close the door behind you and make sure he's not home. Next go to the elevator and enter the code started right to left, second button on top, last button on top, second button on bottom, last button on top. Then press the down button and go to the third floor. Hurry!"


	2. The Break In

**Hi guys**** Christy here sorry about the grammar issues and the weird tile (you'll find out about it in a later chapter) I'm** **wondering if I should update this story every day but unsure! I have had this idea in my head forever and I finally thought I should share it! Please Review, or PM me if you have any thing that I should improve on or just a positive note! Thank you guys for bearing with me on my first ever fan fiction! -Christy;)**

Chapter 2 The Break In

Next day

After a long day of working the cash register and sweeping the floors the Pines twins are ready for dinner.

"Gruncle Stan! Can we go to the diner tonight?" Mabel asked "Please? I'm hungry!"

"We don't need to waste money at the diner we have plenty of food here!" Stan points to all of the canned meats stacked up for the apocalypse.

"But Stan, we can't eat canned meat every night. We're growing and need more food." Dipper said.

"You mean your sisters growing not you cause you still haven't caught up with that one millimeter!" Stan said laughing at him.

"Ok dudes no need to make fun." Soos chipped in.

"Yeah, even though I enjoy it." Mabel said as Dipper scowled at her "but it wasn't funny."

"Alright I'll take you to the diner, does eight work? That way I can take care of a few things ok?" Stan caved in.

"Yay!" Both twins shouted

Stan finished counting the money in the cash register and headed out with Dipper and Mabel to the diner. Little did they know there was a person Hiding in the bushes waiting for them to leave.

"Thank goodness the Pines family left now I can get in!" He unlocked the door by using one of Mabel's bobby pins he kept. The lock unlocked and he got in. Thankfully to his advantage Soos went to his grandmas for the night and Wendy never shows up or works. Gideon reached the vending machine he pulled out the piece of paper with the codes on them.

"Ok, now A1," he read the code out loud, "B1, A2, C1, C2." The vending machine opened and exposed a new room that leads to the elevator. "Ok now to input the elevator code, second button on the top, last button on the top, second button on the bottom, and last button on the top again. The code glowed green and Gideon hit the down button and got in the elevator. He remembered to hit the button to level three. Once the doors opened he was in shock. "Wow, Stanford Pines had all of this and never told anyone." He continued to walk past many machines until he reached a desk with the three books lined up and Mabel's and Dipper's picture sitting on the desk. "Ah Mabel, this time you will be my queen." Talking to the picture. He picked up the books and ran out of the lab and elevator then raced up the stairs to find the Pines not home yet. "Few! Glad they aren't home." He left the shack and ran to the forest.

"Bill! I got them! I got them!" Gideon screamed.

"Really you did!" Bill said while appearing in front of Gideon.

"Yes, now make me the ruler of Gravity Falls!" He screamed.

"Ok kid but remember I'm your advisor. Oh! And I almost forgot, this spell doesn't work on the ten. Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Claw, Ice, Question Mark, Star which is you, Lama, Glasses, Stitched Heart, and Six Fingered Hand."

"Ok whatever! Just do it!" Bill with his blue fiery hands had a dark cloud conjured over the town. A bolt of lightning flashed and everyone got drawn to it. As they watched the lighting come down the light filled their eyes and made them go blank, they were only focusing on the light not anything else. Once the lightning disappeared everything went back to normal.

"It didn't work you fool!" Gideon screamed at Bill.

"Kid let's take a walk really quick." As Bill walked with Gideon to the town he didn't see one person outside.

"What's going on here!?" Gideon yelled. Bill directed him to a huge crowd where everyone was gathered. One person turned around.

"Look it's Gideon!" She told everyone. Right after she said it instantly everyone did something weird... They got down on their knees and bowed.

**Oh no! Gideon! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time ;) Christy out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Christy here I would like to thank all of you who reviewed on this story and are following it! Sorry this chapter is short but I only have so much time! I was wondering how many chapters this story would be around 6-9 but it could be more and could be less (probably less!) I'm sorry for this story being short I didn't really know how long this story would be when I started it so I'll be doing shorter chapters. Alright have an awesome day!- Christy;)**

Chapter 3 Prisoners

Town

Gideon now with his new 'subjects' he yelled at them.

"You guys there!" He barked at five of the biggest ones, "Come with me!" They bowed and followed him. Gideon was headed to the Mystery Shack.

Mystery Shack (Living Room)

"Zyler come on let's go to the football game!" the TV played one of Mabel's favorite movies besides Sev'ral Timez Boys World.

"Coming Crash! Man I love football games they are fun!" The TV blasted as the Pines family watched it. Little did they know Gideon just finished his deal with Bill making him the ruler of Gravity Falls. Since they are apart of the ten they were oblivious to what was going on.

"Mabel," Dipper said. "Can we watch something else? Watching this makes my eyes hurt." He said while squinting at the brightly colored men.

"You know, why don't people appreciate what I like?" Mabel replied to her slightly younger brother.

"Because what you like isn't what everybody likes."

Outside of the Shack

Gideon was ready to barge in. He made sure that he had his 'guards' with him.

Inside the Shack

Wendy and Soos walked over to the living room where Stan, Mabel, and Dipper sat.

"What's up dudes?" Soos asked.

"Oh you know watching this stupid movie!" Dipper said directing it to Mabel.

"Hey it's not stupid!"

"Hey, guys don't fight over a stupid movie." Wendy said.

"Yeah dudes, don't waste time arguing with each other."

Just then the door flew open and everyone in the living room jumped as they saw Gideon and five other large muscular men come in. Dipper jumped and instantly threw himself in front of Mabel.

"Why Pines family, what a delight to see you!" Gideon said sarcastically. "Now come with me!" Gideon turned around only to see them not follow him. "I said come!" They started laughing at him as he barked the order at them. _"Oh you guys are apart of the ten! That's why it's not working!"_ He thought to himself.

"Fine then!" Gideon yelled. "Get them!" He told the 'guards' to grab them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh Mabel," Gideon told her. "Now you can't get out of being my queen!"

"How many times do I have to tell you! We live in a democracy!" Mabel snapped at him. Gideon begun to grow an evil smirk on his face.

"Fine then, have it your way! Take them away!" He ordered the 'guards'. Stan, Soos, and Wendy we handcuffed and walked to the city hall while Dipper and Mabel got carried there.

"Congraduations Pines family," Gideon said to them as they walked. "You are now the first prisoners in my kingdom!"

**Oh no! What's gonna happen! This is where the title of the fiction comes in...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Christy here! Glad you all are liking this story! Well here's chapter 4 and I would like to wish my friend Kitty-Book444 a very happy birthday!**

Chapter 4

Town Hall (Prison under building)

"Ugh!" Dipper yelled as he was thrown in the cell.

"Ow!" He heard Wendy yell as she was being thrown in.

"You better let go of-!" Stan yelled as he was thrown in.

"Ow! Wait wait." Soos said as he fell over as he walked in because he was too heavy to carry.

"Let go of me!" Mabel yelled as she was about to be thrown in to the cell. But something stopped the guard from throwing her.

"No don't let her rot in here like the others." Gideon stopped the guard. "She need to be treated better." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Mabel was terrified of what was to be in store.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Dipper yelled as he ran to the cell bars.

"Yeah and who's gonna stop me!"

"I will!"

"Yeah and exactly how are you going to do that!"

"Um..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now come with me and I'll show Mabel here her new room." He said talking to the guard.

"Oh no! Mabel! We have to stop him! But how?!" Dipper said to himself as he paced around the cell.

Mabel's POV

"Ugh! Let me go!" The guard ignored her.

"Ahh Mabel, my queen-"

"Do NOT call me that."

"Oh I will."

"And why would you think I'll let you?"

"It's simple. I have everyone you love or care about and I can simply do anything to them at a snap of a finger." Mabel knew this was true.

"But you won't your bluffing!"

"Oh really?" Gideon pointed at the guard and handed him a an orange that was sitting on a table near her new room. "Now you see that orange he is holding? That's you loved ones." Gideon had his fingers in a snap position. "Now see what happens when you don't listen or obey." He snapped his finger and the guard crushed the orange with his hands. A pure look of terroir was on Mabel's face she obviously didn't want that to happen to her family especially Dipper.

"Fine, what do you want." Mabel said trying not to cry.

"You know what I want. The question is are you willing to do it for your family and friends?" Gideon taunted her.

"Fine, just don't do anything to them." Mabel cried as she agreed


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter explains the title and my original idea! I know I'm a little evil but I'll leave the main evil to Evil Ekat, btw your story's are great!**

Chapter 5

After agreeing to Gideon, Mabel was escorted to a room in the town hall.

"This is your new room my queen." Gideon told Mabel with an evil grin on his face and Mabel scowling at him. He walked Mabel in and the room was huge. She now had a king sized bed, three walk in closets, a big off suite, and amazing leather sofa with recliners and a whole kitchen right there in her room. It was like a huge apartment to call the room.

"Do you see something you like? Cause I do." Finally understanding what he meant she walked away from him not saying anything.

"When can you leave?" She asked trying to get away from the monster.

"Why we just got here, your highness." She cringed at this, she loved princesses and fairy tales hoping they would happen to her but never like this. Unlike fairy tales she wasn't with her prince, she was with the evil villain who has her family captive and had to agree with what he said.

"I was wondering if I could have time to think and ALONE time." She said almost yelling at him.

"Why Mabel, that's not proper for a queen!" Gideon yelled at her.

"I'm. Not. Your. Queen!" Mabel finally gave up in anger she screamed at him.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna pay your family a visit." Gideon told her. She froze right where she was knowing what she did. She started crying hoping that he was bluffing.

"Your bluffing!" She cried to him with tears in her eyes.

"Am I?" He said and walked to the door. "And just to be safe," he took out handcuffs. "Don't go anywhere because you can't!" He said while handing the cuffs to the guard and he cuffed her to the bed. Gideon walked out of the room and Mabel hoped he wasn't going to see Dipper.

Following Gideon

"Oh Mabel when are you going to learn." Gideon said as he walked down the stairs to the prison underground.

"Gideon!" He heard Dipper yell.

"Why hello there Dipper." He replied

"What did you do to Mabel!"

"Oh you mean the new queen? And me the new king?" Dipper was furious with Gideon after he said that.

"You let her go!"

"Oh why should I?"

"Because she is not your queen!" Dipper reached out of the bars to try to punch him but Gideon dodged it.

"Why behavior like that has to be punished. Don't you think?" Gideon snapped his fingers and two guards came and opened the door and took Dipper.

"What are you going to do?! Because I will fight till Mabel and everyone is safe!"

"Have it your way." Gideon told Dipper as one guard got out a whip and handcuffed him to a cell bar.

**No! Why Gideon! Why!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys it's Christy! I love and hate this chapter at the same time. Man all the action in this! I hope you'll defiantly want to murder Gideon after reading this chapter,and if you already did want to murder him (which was probably all of you." You'll want to murder him 800 times now! Alright enjoy! -Christy**

Chapter 6

"Dipper, if your not going to obey me-" _crack_.

"OW!"

"Then you get punished!" Gideon yelled as he continued to whip him. Dipper whaling in pain due to the whip. Tears started running down his eyes to the pain he couldn't take it anymore but it kept coming. He continued to whip another six or seven times until Dipper couldn't move anymore.

"Now will you listen to-"

"We will never you little twerp!" Stan yelled to help Dipper cutting Gideon off.

"Oh it looks like we have another Pines won't listen to me! Bring him out!" As Stan was carried out Dipper was left alone in a ball trying to forget the pain, but it hurt so much.

"No... Gruncle Stan." Dipper managed to get out as he cried.

"Oh Dipper, when will you learn to shut up!" Gideon yelled as he whipped him again. Dipper yelled in pain from too much.

"Leave him alone!" Gruncle Stan yelled as he was tied to the cell bar.

"Oh look a new comer!" Gideon yelled as he whipped Stan. Stan screamed in pain from this.

"Dude, lay off a bit!" Soos yelled from the cell.

"Shut your mouth before this happens to you!" He taunted Soos.

After eight or nine times to Stan and Dipper he stopped and they were shaking from the pain.

"Put them back in their cell! They've had enough today, but I'll be back tomorrow." He said and left back up the stairs. Dipper and Stan screamed from the pain of moving and being thrown back into the cell.

"Dipper, Stan! Are you guys ok?!" Wendy asked them, but they didn't respond the pain was too much for them.

"Dudes it will be ok don't worry!" Soos said trying to help out.

The marks on their backs were deep and bloody cuts and multiple of them.

Back to Mabel

"Ugh! I got to get out of here! I hope he didn't go and do something to them!" She said out loud. Then Gideon walked into the room.

"W-what did you do!?" She asked. He threw something at her. When she saw what was in her hands she cried immediately. It was a whip with blood on it.

"They learned their lesson, now _my queen_ let's get you some servants." Again she cringed at being called 'queen' and the idea of servants.

The sad thing is she nodded and followed him out the door holding the bloody whip in her hand crying at the sight of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Christy here, I'm glad you guys are liking the story! Thank you to all that review and I seriously think they are hilarious! Man you guys are the best! Alright here is chapter 7, I'm not going to name my titles from now on because it's getting hard and my brain already hurts from school. Have a nice day!-Christy;) **

Chapter 7

Gideon escorted Mabel to the main hall where 'servants' were setting something up for them.

"Well Mabel here we are," Gideon said showing her, "it's our thrones! Isn't it exciting!" He asked her but Mabel froze not wanting anything to do with this. The thrones were huge. Probably as tall as a room in a three story house.

"Um..." Mabel said as that was all she could get out.

"You like it right?" He said fiercely staring at her.

"Yes.." She said looking back down at the bloody whip he tossed her in her room and tears filled her eyes.

Back in the cell

"OW! Don't touch them please!" Dipper screamed as Wendy tried to help the pain.

"Sorry just trying to help, Dipper. He really hurt you, I feel so bad for you why does he hate you so much?"

"Because he thinks I was the thing in between him and Mabel, also I had the... The journal! Where is it?!" He screamed only to jump up and put himself in more pain. "Ow! Shouldn't have done that."

"Wait the journal," Stan asked. "You didn't take it from me?"

"I didn't even know where it was!"

"Oh no! That's how he did it!" Stan screamed.

"Wait, Gruncle Stan is there something your not telling us?" Dipper asked.

"Gideon probably got all three journals!"

"Wait, there are three?!"

"OW! The pain! It hurts so much!" Gruncle Stan said changing the topic and getting attention to his cuts that Soos was taking care of.

Back to Mabel

"Well _'my queen'_ we need to get you some servants! Oh I know the perfect ones!" Gideon said smiling evilly. Mabel had no idea what would come from him.

He left Mabel upstairs in guards sight to go down to the cell.

"Gideon!" Wendy yelled as he walked down. "Why did you do this to Stan and Dipper!?" He just starred at her.

"Because they didn't obey, and I would watch your tone with me if you want to end up like them." She gulped. "Actually, I have the perfect job for you!" He said.

"No! Don't you dare get her into this mess!" Dipper yelled at him from the corner of the cell.

"Dipper, you don't matter anymore. You failed and now I am king! You can't do anything!"

"Oh yeah watch me!" He got up and ran at the cell door he didn't care about the pain anymore, Gideon messed with Wendy and Mabel he was going too far, but something stopped him. He was in a fiery blue hold in mid air. "What the!" He saw who was holding him in this fire. It was a tall man with dirty blond hair, he had a suit on with a yellow brick pattern jacket, a top hat, and a eye patch. It was the dream demon, only he was human.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Christy here and I would like to thank everyone for reading my story! I'm over a 1,000 views keep it coming! This chapter is a long one to celebrate the 1,000 + views! Thank you everyone for reading!**

Chapter 8

"Going somewhere?" Asked the man in the suit.

"Who are you!? And put me down!" Dipper yelled at the man. He dropped Dipper and he fell to the ground, hurting his cuts even more.

"OW!" Dipper screamed

"Pine tree you'll get used to it." He said.

"Wait? Are you... No!" Stan said in the cell.

"Why yes I am, Stanford. It's me I told you I'll be watching you."

"Wait," Soos joined in, "where have I heard that sentence before? Oh wait! Your the evil triangle guy!" Soos finally got it.

"Wait Bill?!" Dipper yelled trying to hide the pain from the marks.

"You guys didn't know it was me!? Wow your slow."

"What are you doing here!" Gideon yelled at him.

"What am I doing here!" He said with a chuckle. "Well if you don't remember our deal, you said I could also be in power, remember?" Gideon realized what he did.

"Wait! You asked to be a advisor! Yes I do remember!" He said pointing a laughing at him.

"Wait so if your 'Bill' how did you get human?" Dipper asked.

"Well you see, when short stack gave me all three journals to get power there was a incantation to help me become human and to keep my powers. Finally I'm free of being a demon!"

"Yeah well your still evil!" Wendy joined in.

"Ice bag good to see you too. Also great to see you Stanford, still enjoying the order?"

"What order?" Dipper asked

"It's nothing." He replied

"Ok I see you don't want to tell them then." Everyone look confused at this except Stan and Bill.

"Well sorry to bother everyone here, Gideon you may continue what you were doing." He said pointing at Wendy. At first Gideon didn't know what he meant, then he realized what he was down here for.

"Oh right! Well red head, looks like your getting out of the cell. You should be happy." Gideon said smiling evilly.

"And what makes you think I would go with you?" Wendy replied forcefully. Just then Bill did a sarcastic cough and lifted Dipper up into the air.

"Ah! What's going on!?" He screamed. Wendy looked terrified.

"Let him go! Fine... I'll go..." She gave up. Wendy didn't want Dipper to be hurt anymore than he already was.

"Aww, you have a soft side for your friends how sweet." Bill said laughing. Wendy gave Bill a death stare and walked with Gideon.

"No! Wendy don't do it!"

"Dipper stop," Wendy said sadly. "I'll be fine it's you I would worry about." She said and left with Gideon and Bill.

Following the three

"So what exactly am I doing?" Wendy asked.

"Oh you'll just be serving someone's every will." Gideon said with a chuckle.

"Who's?" She asked as they walked into the room with the thrones.

Mabel was trying to run around the guards but nothing worked.

"Let me through!" She yelled at them. Then they got down on one knee. She knew that Gideon had entered but she turned around to see a man in a suit.

"Ah, hello shooting star." He said waving at her.

_"Wait shooting star! This can't be!" _She said in her head.

"Ah yes, it is me."

"But, Bill? How did you do that?!"

"I'm the master of the mind." He said. She looked behind him and saw Gideon with Wendy.

"What is Wendy doing here!" She was fuming. "You said you weren't going to do anything to them!"

"Mabel I never said that, I said _if_ you were good then that will happen. But you did that exact tone and caused them to get hurt." Gideon explained.

"Wait, _you_ were why Dipper and Stan got whipped?!" Wendy said looking at her like she was a criminal.

"No I swear I didn't!"

"Well Mabel let's go back to the behavior you used when I was explaining the 'rules' to you. You fumed at me and I told you that your family was going to pay the price." Gideon told her.

"Wait, Mabel? What are you holding?" Wendy asked. Mabel looked down and saw the bloody whip in her hand. "That was used to whip Dipper and Stan! Why do you have it!"

"Because she wanted a 'souvenir' from her 'Gruncle' and brother." Bill said trying to blame it in Mabel.

"No! It's not stop lying to her!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Now, Wendy here's why I brought you here, you are going to be 'the queens' lady in waiting. Ok?!"

"Why would I serve someone who wanted her brother and great uncle hurt?"

"I didn't do it!" Mabel screamed at Wendy.

"Ok, now here's a great learning lesson," Gideon said while grabbing the whip out of her hand. "Do something like that," he whipped Wendy once.

"Ow!" She screamed in pain.

"Your family and friends gets hurt. Now that's not going to happen again is it?" Mabel nodded. "And as for you," he turned to Wendy. "If you don't obey everything she says or what Bill and I say, that happens too." Wendy nodded holding the cut on her arm. "Now back to your cell. You start in the morning." Gideon said.

After Wendy got back to the cell she began crying.

"Wendy! Your ok! I thought he would do something to you!"

"She did it to you, Stan, and me." Wendy sobbed. Dipper noticed the whip mark on her arm.

"Who is 'she'?" He asked her.

"Your sister." Dipper froze at hearing this he would never think his sister was capable of being so evil,(although he didn't know the real story of what happened) he paced around the cell, ignoring the pain. Pain all he could feel was pain. Pain on his cuts and bruises, pain in his heart.

"I've got to get out of here." He said "I have to save everyone, I have to save Mabel."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Ok so I realized this will be longer than 9 chapters! Thank you all for the positive support and for sharing how much you guys want to kill Gideon and or Bill. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Alright here it is! -Christy;)**

Chapter 9

"Why did you do that!" Mabel sobbed at Bill and Gideon in the throne room.

"Because they can't trust you. If they do then that would be very bad news to us." Bill said pointing to himself and Gideon.

"Plus," Gideon added. "They are more at our will. They don't know your not 'as evil' as us!" He laughed.

"I will never be, ever be called 'evil' because I'm not, you staged it without me knowing!" She screamed.

"Well, looks like your going to have to learn to be 'evil' then." Bill said going up to the histarical girl on the ground. He stroked her chocolate brown hair. "Because you are important."

"How am I important?" She asked him.

"Well for starters shooting star, your one of the ten. One if the most powerful sources in the world. Two, you can do much more than you think your capable of. You have something that everyone doesn't. Three, you can hide secrets. Some secrets you hide so well with that cute adorable braces filled smile you don't even know it's there." She looked at him confused. She does keep secrets but not many she knew of. Why was she so important?

"W-Why am I so i-important?" She asked him.

"You hold the most power." She jumped at this. Mabel didn't think she had any 'powers' let alone had the most of it.

"Well I think Mabel needs to get some rest and think about this and her behavior lately." Gideon said talking to Bill.

"Yes, agreed. Come on Mabel I'll take you to your room." Bill said gesturing for her to get up and follow him. She did so.

Back in the Cell

"Wait, so what exactly did Mabel do to you?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"S-she d-disobeyed Gideon and he whipped me for her behavior! Now I'm also Mabel's 'personal servant'." Wendy said crying due to the mark. Dipper who was covered in head to toe with marks and bruises wanted to make sure she was ok forgetting about his pain.

"Aw, look at that." Bill said from out side the cell "Too love birds."

"Get away from here Bill!" Stan yelled at him.

"Hello Stanford, nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. "Have you told them about the order yet?" He asked.

"No and don't need too!"

"Yes you do if it means not rotting in a cell"

"Bill leave!" Stan yelled.

"Fine then just remember I'll be watching you!" Bill disappeared out of no where

"Gruncle Stan what was that about?" Dipper asked him.

"Well I'll tell you. (Thanks Bill) it all started a couple years ago..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys chapter 10 is here! Thank you all for reviewing and following/favoriting my story! Thank you all for reading it man after this story is over I'm gonna have pressure on me for the next story! and that was a little MaBill in the last chapter and I just wanted to add a touch of it because it's my favorite pairing! But it won't happen I can already tell you that (maybe ;) ) jk no I just wanted to add a little bit of it in. Also a special shout out to Kitty-Book444 and Alisi Thorndyke just wanted to thank you for your support!**

Chapter 10

"Ok," Stan decided to tell them. "Well first things first there is a secret society in Gravity Falls." Stan said trying to get it over with. "I'm the leader right now."

"Wait you mean to tell me you were keeping secrets this whole time?" Dipper asked him.

"Yes. Anyway, there is this thing called the Cipher Wheel. It has the ten on it."

"What is the ten?" Dipper asked.

"It's everyone that's really important in Gravity Falls on it dudes." Soos spoke up, everyone except Stan was shocked to know that he knew about this.

"Thank you Soos." Stan said.

"H-how did you know Soos?" Dipper asked him.

"Dude, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm apart of the order." Dipper and Wendy gasped.

"Really you guys were keeping secrets from us this whole time!?" Wendy said.

"Not the point," Stan ignored the question. "Anyway, Dipper you may have heard the name 'Pine Tree' a lot. It's your wheel name. Wendy you are ice bag-"

"Why am I ice bag?"

"Because supposedly your 'cool'. Now I am this symbol on my old fez. The one that looks like a claw. Soos is the 'question mark'. Gideon is the star with a pentagon in the middle. That teenage punk, Robbie I think that's his name, is stitched heart. The six fingered hand is the author of the journals. The lama is that bratty drama queen, what's her name... Atlantic South-something... Oh it's Pacifica Northwest." He stopped for a moment almost crying, "The glasses is my brother who passed away due to that evil demon." He stared at the ground for awhile and then finally continued.

"And the finally, Shooting Star, your sister." He said relived to have said it all.

"Wait, so why are we important?" Dipper asked him.

"We can unlock a gate way to tons of power, but that's not possible anymore."

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Because my brother as I just said is no longer with us. We need all ten and right now we have 4/10 in the cell."

"What type of power do we 'posses'?" Dipper asked.

"Well Pi- Dipper," Stan said catching himself. "Sorry I've been holding that in forever habit." Getting back on track Stan said, "you and your sister have the most power on the wheel, now I have one question for you... Who is older?"

Dipper was confused why he asked the question but he answered, "Mabel is, by five minutes."

"Oh no." Soos said from behind Stan.

"Why 'oh no'?" Dipper asked him.

"Well you see dude, she um... Has more power than you."

"Again what type of power do we have!" Dipper screamed. Someone came walking down the steps to the cell. It was Bill.

"So did he catch you up?" He asked.

"What type of powers do we have!" Dipper screamed at both Stan and Bill to find out what it was.

"Let's just say Pine Tree, if you discovered it then the Pines family would rule Gravity Falls."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Christy here! Sorry for not updating end of school is getting to me some people are lucky they already finished but I haven't yet so not enough time! Any way here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

"What is it!?" Dipper screamed. Bill was starting to get annoyed by Dipper asking so much.

"Why would I tell you? Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" Bill replied to Dipper.

"Um..." Soos told himself.

"Wow, that hurt coming from the fat one." He told them. "Well tomorrow's a big day for you Wendy! Getting ready for your 'new job'?"

"Don't remind me." She told him. "Working for him will be awful."

"Your not working for him, your working for Mabel." He explained.

"Yes well right now it feels like working for him." She snapped at Bill.

"Geesh kid, no need to get snappy!" He leaned over to her. "You better enjoy your this night with these guys," he knuckled her head. "It might be your last time seeing them." Bill got up and walked away from the group in the cell. He walked up the moldy stairs to the long hall then into the main throne room. Mabel was hiding in the corner if the room with her head in her sweater. She was in sweater town.

"Unicorns, rainbows, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." She was talking to herself all alone in a ball.

"Why! Just why me! Ugh! I can't escape this!" She yelled out into the large room, she noticed Bill was there watching her.

"Shooting star, exactly what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Why should I tell you! Your just going to go and tell Gideon anything he wants to know!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"First of all I'm not a snitch, second you can't escape this, it's real life not a nightmare you can just wake up to your brother sleeping in the attic with you in the bed across from yours." He told her sitting next to her.

"I wish I could wake up." Mabel mumbled.

"Even if you could, you will be mentally scared by this. Everyone has one or more dreams and nightmares they can remember, this would be the nightmare you remember. Your family and friends locked up, you forced into a relationship you don't want, friend serving you."

Mabel looked down at the polished marble floor and saw her reflection. Bill looked down to at his reflection too, but instead of his human form he was in he saw his triangle form.

"What is it like? You know to be a demon? To have everyone hate you, not want to be around you?" Bill was shocked at this question. He didn't think she would ask him something like that.

"Well shooting star, you know that kid in the back of your class that no one wants to be around? That kid who gets teased behind their back? That kid that no one talks to or they are too afraid of talking to them? Well that kid in the back of the class is me. I was picked on before I was a demon, I was as you guys say today a 'total nerd'. It wasn't fun, but it grew on me and I just stuck with it." Bill told Mabel looking at his reflection thinking about how he was picked on before he was a demon.

Bill had a flash back.

_A little boy stood there on the kickball field waiting to be picked. _

_"T.J." Alex the team captain_ _called. _

_"Kristen" Jason the other team captain called. It was odd he sounded exactly like Dipper for some weird reason._

_"Thurop" Alex called. _

_"Ugh! No fair I wanted Thurop!" Jason_ _yelled on the playground, this group was in forth grade._

_"Here you can take Bill!" Alex said laughing. _

_"But I don't want Bill!" Jason yelled. "He's weird_!" _Bill tried to hide himself from that comment. He tucked his head into his yellow plaid shirt wanting to escape the conversation._

_"Um... I-I just won't p-play then." Bill managed to get out. _

_"Why? Are you too scared?" Thurop taunted. _

_"N-no I-I'm not." Bill stuttered. _

_"Yeah he is! Guys come on let's go play some where else away from the 'nerd'!" Thurop told everyone. They all walked away in unison leaving Bill behind all alone_.

End of flashback

"Bill I sorry, if those people were mean to you back when you were human then I apologize for them." Mabel told him. "No one should get bullied."

Bill got up and handed out his arm for Mabel to grab.

"It's two AM you need your sleep for a big day tomorrow. Come on I'll take you to your room." She took his hand and got up walking down what seemed like a endless hall to her room. The hall was filled with the best marble anyone has ever seen. Once they got to Mabel's room she opened the door and walked in. But before she closed the door she told Bill something.

"Thank you." She told him then closed the door.

Bill locked her in her room, which he had to do to make sure she didn't escape, he walked over to his room. Bill opened the door and immediately jumped on the bed after closing the door and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! sorry for the inconsistent updates! I have lots of party's, events, sports, etc. Basically I'm without a computer a lot! Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and I've been getting questions about how old Dipper and Mabel are, they are 15 in this story. Not too old not too young. Enjoy this chapter! -Christy;)**

Chapter 12

The sun rose after a long night in Gravity Falls. Bill woke up with tear marks on his face from crying the night before, no one ever asked him what it was like being a demon, or even want to ask him a question in general!

"Ugh..." He got out of bed and walked got into the shower. He thought out loud, "Today will not be a good day for her." He mumbled to himself as he shampooed and conditioned.

Mabel was in her room dragging herself out of bed too, not wanting to get up and face Gideon today. She also got into the shower and noticed that she wanted to cry every minute that she was in her room. While she shampooed and conditioned she thought out loud some escape plans.

"Ok, so I could probably distract the guards, get passed them by Gideon calling to them, then I'm home free! But if he has everyone wrapped around his little finger then how could I make it two feet outside of town hall!? Wait what about Dipper? Or Stan, Wendy, and Soos! Ugh! Why did this happen to me!" She got out of the shower and headed to her closet.

Bill was looking through his closet thinking about what to wear. The only things in there was twelve of the same exact suit, four top hats, five eyepatches, twelve bow-ties and four pairs of dress shoes.

Mabel looked in her closet and saw she only had one sweater now, her shooting star sweater. Along with that she now had multiple classy dresses, tons of heels, and more jewelry then any girl could ever want. She got dressed and headed towards the door, but she remembered the door was locked.

Bill closed the door to his room behind him and then walked towards Mabel's room to let her out.

He unlocked the door and knocked.

"Mabel are you ready?" He asked. The door swung open and she was standing there all ready with her shooting star sweater on.

"No I'm not." She replied sadly.

Bill wanted to say something that would cheer her up a little bit, but he couldn't think of anything that would help her.

The two walked down the beautiful decorated marble hall to the throne room where Gideon was waiting.

"It took you long enough!" He yelled with his southern accent. Mabel starred at the ground not wanting to look at Gideon.

"Alright short stack," Bill asked him. "What are we doing today?"

"Why Mabel has someone coming to see her!" Gideon replied. A single tear fell down Mabel's face. "But instead I have some business to do," Mabel looked up almost with happiness that Wendy would not come. Gideon saw this. "don't worry your 'help' will still come. I was thinking maybe you should see some people."

"What people?" She asked. Gideon signaled Bill. Bill grabbed her by her hands and put handcuffs on them. It hurt him to do this.

"Sorry." Bill whispered to Mabel.

"Follow me." Gideon told him. Bill walked with Mabel and followed him. Gideon took them to a moldy stair case and went down. Mabel stopped in her tracks once she saw what was at the bottom of the stair case. Rows of cells and in the very back the only thing visible were what looked like people, but what she saw that mainly caught her eye was a pine tree hat.

"Why did you bring me down here?" She asked him. A person stood up in the far cell when they heard a noise. They had what looked like a fez on.

"Why I thought you might want to see them." Gideon smirked evilly.

The people in the cell moved and Mabel could hear whispers from them.

"Why did he bring-"

"Don't let her see-"

"Stay clear of-"

"Please don't-"

Gideon walked down the hall towards the cell.

"Hello Pines family." He said chuckling.

"Your not going to touch her!" Dipper yelled at him.

"I was here to let you see someone, but with that attitude you may not." He glanced at Mabel and Bill signaling them to come. An idea came to Gideon.

"Dipper with that attitude-"

"Don't talk to him!" Soos yelled interrupting Gideon.

"Ah, seems as if you guys are asking for it!" He taunted.

"As if we would! We are trying to defend ourselves!" Mabel and Bill finally made it to the cell. When Stan, Dipper, and Soos saw Mabel they instantly jumped up.

"Mabel!" They all screamed in unison.

"Let her go!" Dipper yelled.

"Hmm... I said I would be back tomorrow yesterday, so what if I got it done early today?" Gideon told them. They had a pure horror look on their faces. Mabel didn't know what he meant but it couldn't be good.

"Should I take her back to her room for this?" Bill asked wanting to get Mabel away from what was going to happen.

"No, let her stay. It would be good and put her in her place." Gideon replied. Mabel had no idea what was going to happen. "Get them out. Let's teach them to shut up again!"

Mabel remembered what Gideon tossed her in her room. The bloody whip. Mabel began to freak out. If he was going to show her this she would be devastated and that was his plan. Two guards came and pulled Dipper, Soos, and Stan out of the cell.

"No! Not again!" Stan screamed.

"Gideon! If your going to do this fine! I will fight until I know that everyone is safe! Don't let her see this!" Dipper yelled.

"No! Dipper! Stan! Soos!" Mabel screamed trying to get out of Bill's grasp and the handcuffs.

"Dude don't do this!" Soos yelled.

"Mabel look away." Bill whispered to her. She just looked at him, "Look away." Mabel started crying when Dipper, Stan, and Soos got cuffed to the cell.

A guard gave Gideon a new whip.

"Gideon don't!" Mabel screamed. Bill pulled her back to help her not become one of the people cuffed to the cell.

"I got her." Bill told Gideon so he wouldn't think about it. "Look away Mabel. You don't want to see this." Bill whispered again. Mabel now was sobbing, and struggling to get out of Bill's hold.

Gideon held the whip above his head about to come down on Dipper.

Dipper waited for the pain. He flinched... But nothing came. Soos and Stan looked up with Dipper wondering what happened... There was a blue aura around the whip that stopped it from coming down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating I'm just really busy this summer! I hope you like this chapter and understand it! It can be a little confusing! Alright have an awesome day! -Christy;)**

Chapter 13

With the blue aura holding the whip everyone turned to Bill. He was holding Mabel who struggled to get out. But...he was as confused as the others.

"What happened!" Gideon screamed. Everyone was confused. Finally Mabel got out of Bill's grasp and the whip dropped from the air. Mabel looked down at her hands and saw a blue glow from them.

"What!? I don't understand!" She yelled looking at her hands in the cuffs.

Bill wanted to get her out as fast as he could. He knew about her so called 'powers' but he didn't think she would find out about them and use them. He had to get her to a safe place.

"Mabel! How did you-" Dipper asked, he didn't get to finish. Mabel was being carried out of the room by Bill.

Sprinting the demon got her to the throne room, where lots of guards were.

"Important business for Gideon we have to get through." Bill told them. Surprisingly they took the bait and let them go outside.

Bill, sprinting away from the town hall took Mabel to the forest. He took her as far as his legs could take it and dropped her in the woods. He was cut by branches, and sticks everywhere almost ruining his suit.

"Ow! You could at least drop me nicely on the ground!" She told him.

"I'm sorry, but did you have to run about a mile and a half with someone on your back!? Yeah I didn't think so!" He said out of breath.

"Why did you do that?" Mabel asked.

"Come again?"

"Why did you take me out of that mess? Why can I now lift objects in the air? What's going to happen- oh no! Dipper, Stan, Wendy, Soos! What's going to happen to them!" She started getting paranoid.

"Ok slow down with the questions one at a time please."

"Ok, question number one, why did you get me out of that mess?" She asked him.

"You were freaking out that your hands were glowing. I thought you would need time to think, plus you need training now."

"Training?"

"Yes, your powers are only at the 'baby' stage. You need to mature them." He replied.

"Ok, question number two, what are these so called 'powers'?"

"Well that has a lengthy explanation. You see everyone in Gravity Falls has specific traits that are theirs. Well the Pines family, your family, have the traits that represent almost everyone. Except Lama, and Stitched Heart, Six fingered hand, and Star, and Ice Bag. They aren't in your family." Bill told her. He mumbled something under his breath, "At least Ice Bag isn't in the family yet."

Confused by what Bill just told her she asked. "So why can I lift objects?"

"Shooting Star you have the most characteristics out of everyone (as we know of), you have the most power."

"Wait so the 'power' is based off of characteristics? That's weird."

"Yes it's weird, but continuing, you have the most positive traits out of everyone, and the most traits out of everyone. The people on the wheel are represented by two traits, you and your brother have more traits than anyone. You have more than him though, you have four he has three."

"Really!? Alpha twin! Alpha twin!" She yelled. Bill chuckled at this.

"Right, now remember this, Shooting Star is Optimistic, Cheerful, Friendly, and Obnoxious.

"Hey I'm obnoxious! No way!"

"You just proved my point, thank you."

"How?"

"Moving on, Pine Tree is Curious, Intelligent, Adventurous. Claw thingy, I don't know I'm tired! Is Greedy, and Secretive. Question Mark is Childish, and Dependable. Ice Bag is Courageous, and Helpful. Glasses is Mature, and Professional. Stitched Heart is Rude, and Selfish. Lama is Self-centered, and Stubborn. Six Fingered hand is Crazy, and Paranoid. Then Star is Evil, and Envious. You got all of that?" Bill asked Mabel.

"If I said I did then I would be lying because I didn't catch a word you said! I'm so confused!" Mabel told him sitting down on a stump.

"Ugh! I have to say it all over again! Thank you!" He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" She bounced back cheerfully.

"You don't understand the meaning of being sarcastic do you? Alright! Let's start this over again! Pine Tree is-"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's Christy! I want to thank you am for reading and reviewing on my story! I have 3,000+ views! On my first story! I can't thank you guys enough and remember to leave a review! I was dying of laughter in this chapter, it's some comedic relief! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravity Falls or Mulan.**

Chapter 14

"...Star is Evil, and Envious! Did you get that all now!?"

"Yes and no." Mabel replied.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'! It's either a yes or a no!" He was getting frustrated.

"Your confusing me!"

"Ugh! I'm just going to say you got it! Ok now for your training..." He said getting cut off by a similar training mix.

"When the tiger roars, and the mountain cries! You gotta dream the dream, you gotta win the..." A mysterious voice sung as it was cut off by Bill.

"No! We are not listening to that! No! Just! Ugh!" Bill yelled up to the sky.

"Why? I like it!" Mabel told him.

"No! We do NOT need a training mix in this! Your training has nothing to do with 'shaving uncles' or 'drinking from a fire hydrant'!" He screamed from frustration. It was hilarious to Mabel. She bursted out laughing.

"Wow," she said as she wiped a tear off her face from laughing too hard. "You really don't like that song!"

"No I like it, just it's not important right now!" Mabel is still laughing her head off. "Ugh, I don't even know what's happening in this part." He said making Mabel laugh harder.

"This is too funny!" She said falling over.

"No it's not! You need to take this seriously!" Mabel finally stopped laughing, but come on it was hilarious!

"Ok I'm calm. But that was hilarious!" She told him, Bill's face was bright red.

"What do you think I am? A clown!? Now let's get down to business..."

"To defeat the Huns!" Mabel yelled back.

"No we aren't doing a Mulan thing here either! Ugh! Stupid references." Bill said his face getting even redder.

"With your face still bright red I will start to call you Mushu!"

"Ugh! No! Just stop! Stop!" He ran into the forest and decided to punch something leaving Mabel still on the ground.

"Aw, come on Mushu! Don't be a baby dragon!" Mabel said teasing him.

Bill ran up to a tree and punched it as hard as he could... But it hurt... a lot. He screamed.

All Mabel heard was this high pitched girly scream coming from the forest and she decided to check it out. She thought that Bill hurt some women.

But no, she found Bill laying on the ground holding his hand and almost crying.

"Wait, did you just scream?" Mabel asked him.

"N-no." Bill said tearing up.

"You look hurt? What happened?" Mabel asked him.

"N-nothing." Bill replied with his voice squeaking.

"Aw, did Mushu hurt him self?" Mabel said playfully.

"Not. In. The. Mood." Bill told her. He got up and constantly shook his hand.

"Did you just punch a tree?" Mabel realized.

"Maybe, what's your concern?"

"I don't want a teacher that's injured." She told him.

"Your ready to learn?" Bill asked her.

"Yes! I want to learn how to kick that evil creeps butt!" Mabel said doing karate moves, but she hit Bill.

"Ow!" Bill said a he got kicked in the stomach. He fell over again.

"Oops! Sorry!" Mabel apologized.

"You. Have. A. Lot. To. Learn." He said trying to breathe. He got his breath back on track and got up still holding his hand. "You don't have to hit people with your hands you have powers, remember?"

"Yeah! Of course I remember!" She said as she put her hands out at him, and she fired. Bill dodged it quickly ducking and the blast hit the tree behind him, the one he punched.

"Watch where you aim it!" Bill screamed.

"Oops! Sorry, again."

"Ugh, I don't want to say it, but we will need some training music..." His face became bright red.

"HURRAY!" Mabel squealed. "Alright 'Mushu', where do we start?!"

"Don't call me that again!" Bill yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a little while! I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own the amazing TV show of Gravity Falls but man I wish I did! Also I don't own any of these references, mainly Doritos. Doritos are delicious.**

Chapter 15

"Ok, how do I work these. I mean not like everyday someone tells you 'you have powers' and it's completely normal! Even for Gravity Falls!" Mabel asked.

"First things first, Gravity Falls is not normal, we are north of Normal. Man that town is boring! And second, I haven't taught you yet!" Bill started getting frustrated.

"Ok then teach me I'm ready!" Mabel jumped with excitement.

"Ok, well I just want to ask before we start, what happened! Two hours ago you were crying in 'your room', about to be called down to almost see your family getting abused, and now you are really excited? How!?" Bill asked her puzzled.

"I don't know." She honestly replied. "I guess I thought of all the good times I had with them as they were being dragged out, I don't know why though."

"Well, you thought about happy things with your family and friends, some of your classic personality showed in those memories, it helped you discover your powers. You see, when you think about the characteristics that the powers are based on you can control the power. Like think right now of a fun, optimistic time you had with your brother or family."

Mabel looked at him doubtfully.

"Just do it."

Mabel closed her eyes and remembered a time with her family.

The time they all went fishing she thought of, the time she tried to help Stan get a date with Lazy Susan, getting Waddles (multiple times).

Mabel didn't notice this but her hands were glowing a lighter blue than Bill's. He stood there watching her think and concentrate.

Mabel opened her eyes to find herself floating in mid-air with the aura around her.

"Wow!" She said amazed looking at her hands still in the air.

"See," Bill started walking around her. "You shouldn't have doubted me."

"I never doubted you!" Mabel said coming down.

"Really then what was that look you gave me before you started thinking?" Bill smirked.

"Uhhh..." Mabel was looking bashfully at the ground. "Oh look!" She said pointing over in the distance trying to change the subject.

"What?" Bill said turning around. Mabel then poked him in the back.

"Tag!" She yelled.

"What the-" Bill turned around and saw she was missing.

"Up here!" She called sitting on a branch of a tree.

"How did you-?" He asked.

"I always played tag with Dipper when we were on our break at the Shack. It was so much fun..." Mabel said tearing up.

Bill climbed the tree and sat next to her.

"Hey, don't worry. We will get your family and friends back."

"We? You will help me?" She asked.

"Well yeah. I'm kinda the only one who knows how." He replied putting his hand on the back of his dirty blond hair.

"Why did you help that little creep in the first place!" She snapped at him.

"Well when you're a deamon, and you have basically almost anything you want, you start doing crazy stuff. Like making deals, or losing your sanity..." He said blushing. "You want to become human again. The only way I could do that is, well get the journals and use the spell to turn me human but let me keep my powers and also be immortal."

"But wait, if you 'know everything' then how don't you already know the spell? Also, your not human if your immortal and have powers." Mabel told him.

"Well, I never said I 'knew everything' you just assumed that, I only ever said 'I know lots of things' not everything. The answer to the second question is I'm finally not a floating Doritio anymore!" Bill said.

"Wait...So you were a Dorito! I knew it!" Mabel shook the branch they were sitting on.

"Whoa! Hold on! You're going to make us fall!" He stopped her shaking the branch. "And no I was not a Doritio! I was only making that for emphasis!"

"Darn! One time I actually thought about what flavor you would be. I thought Cool Ranch, but no probably Deamon Doritio! Hah! I just made that up! Yeah!" Mabel high-fived herself at her own pun.

"Haha fun and games are over, now let's go over the game plan-"

"I love that movie!" Mabel said shaking the branch even more.

The branch snapped and both fell to the ground. Mabel landed right on top of Bill.

"Ow. Sorry." Mabel apologized.

"It's fine, and I wasn't talking about that game plan." Bill laughed.

They herd a sound from not too far away. Bill's face turned from finally enjoying himself to the look a girl in a horror movie makes.

"Mabel get up that tree over there."

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"Hide! Now!" Bill said grabbing her hand and leading her to a tree with what looks like a stable hidden branch. He escorted her to the tree and let Mabel go first.

"What are we-?"

"They are coming! Go!" He told her.

Mabel realized what he was talking about and pure horror went on her face when she heard the little creep. She climbed the tree as fast as she could.

Mabel made it to the top and Bill was right behind her. They made it but Bill and Mabel got a couple more cuts by the branches.

"How-?" Mabel tried to speak but a hand went over her mouth.

"Shhh!" Bill whispered.

"Where are they!" A voice was heard. The little creep, the little devil, the deamon of...

"Hey! Narrator! No need to be mean throwing the word deamon around!" Bill whispered to me.

Hey sorry Bill just using some names for the little monster, the...

"Ugh." He said.

"Who are you talking too?" Mabel whispered to him.

"Oh no one! Seriously no one, who spends all their time with writers block, and life gets too busy for them to write about us!" Bill whispered too her.

Hey man that hurt a little. But I'm making you say those words, so hah!

"Where are you!" The southern accent getting closer.

Wasn't long before Gideon and his team of human search dogs arrived.

Mabel and Bill froze and their hearts pounding of fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I thought my summer would be a nice relaxing summer where I would do a few activities and a few vacations... Turns out it is a lot of activities and more vacations then I thought! Again sorry! Also I am working on a new story for the Anti-bullying movement! So that will come out soon too! Alright enough about me, behold...THE STORY!**

Chapter 16

"How did he find us!?" Mabel whispered to Bill.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe the fact that we stayed in the same spot without going further into the forest!" He angrily whispered back putting his fingers on his temples.

"Why are you taking this out on me?!" Mabel asked.

"Because I'm trying to think of a way out of this and your questions aren't helping!" He replied taking his hand away from his face starring at Mabel.

In her eyes he saw she was terrified, he could not think of a way out of this!

"What are we going to do?" She softly asked this time.

"Shooting Star, I don't know."

"Eh em! Ya' know you two should really learn how to talk quieter. It's actually quite amusing." Gideon called up to the two in the tree.

Bill hit himself in the face. Really. Gideon heard the entire conversation.

"H-how did you f-find us?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, ya' know after interrogating people, and them saying they heard strange noises from the north side of the forest. That and we heard a really girly scream coming from over here a half hour ago. By the way Mabel are you hurt? I don't want my queen to be injured or have any scrapes."

Mabel again shuddered when he referred to her as his 'queen'.

"That noise wasn't me..." Mabel laughed and turned to Bill, his face all red.

"Why didn't you come sooner if we were here?" Bill asked the creep.

"Well, I was too busy getting something ready."

"Getting what ready?" Mabel asked him confused at what he was referring to.

"This." He snapped his fingers and one of Gideon's 'human guard dogs' brought out Stan, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy who were all tied up, had bandanas in their mouths, and on the ground. "If you come down, and agree to be my queen without any arguments I'll let them go."

Dipper shaking his head no constantly was trying to talk, but the bandana wouldn't let him.

"Your family safe, everything you could possibly want, all in this deal." Gideon taunted.

Bill is starring at Mabel who is trying to decide,

"Don't do it!" He whispered to her. "He's insane! I know how deals work and this one is horrible! I thought when people made a deal with me, that it was a deal with the devil. This, Mabel is a deal with the devil! Don't do it!" Bill telling her.

Dipper managed to move enough that the bandana fell from his lips.

"Mabel! Don't do this! We will be fine!" Dipper pleads.

"If I don't do this he could kill you all!" Mabel tells her brother with tears in her eyes.

"So, what will it be Mabel my sweet?" Gideon chuckles

Everyone that is tied up is now moving trying to get free from the ropes. Stan managed to get free from his bandana also.

"Kid! Don't do it! We will be fine!"

Gideon snapped his fingers and another 'dog' grabbed a whip and whipped them.

"OW!" Stan and Dipper yelled. Soos and Wendy's were unable to hear.

Bill is panicking trying not to get Mabel to make this deal.

"MABEL DONT DO IT!" Bill shook her on the branch.

"Bill get me down from this tree." Mabel whispered

"What?" Bill asked confused.

"Get. Me. Down. From. The. Tree." She replied.

"Ok."

"MABEL DONT MAKE THIS DEAL!" Dipper and Stan are screaming as Bill is helping Mabel down the tree branch by branch.

"Shut up you two!" Gideon yelled making the guard hit Dipper and Stan.

Once Mabel and Bill got to the bottom, Mabel ran over to everyone. The guard stopped her.

"No," Gideon said. "I want to see where this goes."

The guard let her through to everyone. She kneeled down to Dipper and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." Mabel said with tears in her eyes. "Your my brother, my twin, my other half. I can't live seeing you get hurt."

"And I can't live seeing you with your heart broken." He replied crying.

"That, I may be able to live with." Mabel with tears all down her cheeks. "I love you Dipper." She hugged him tighter. "Love you all." She said looking at Stan crying, Soos crying, and Wendy tearing up.

"Wow, What a beautiful speech. I'm truly touched." Gideon said sarcastically. "Now have you made up your mind?"

Mabel crying replied with "Yes."

"And what is that choice?" Bill asked her stepping behind her.

Mabel quickly turned around to see him right behind her.

"I'm sorry Bill, I'm sorry everyone."

"Mabel! Don't! Please!" Dipper pleaded.

"I want to keep my family and friends safe."

"YES! I knew she would do it!" Gideon jumped up and down with happiness. "Release them!"

A guard cut the rope and Dipper, Stan, Wendy, and Soos were free.

Dipper ran to Mabel.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I truly am, I just can't live with you being hurt."

"Mabel. I love you so much." A guard pulled him away from his sister. "I will find a way to get you out of this!" The guards pulled Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper away from the area and threw them in town.

"I love you Dipper!" Mabel screamed back with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Mabel!" Bill screamed "Are you crazy! You are setting your self up for disaster!"

"As long as they're safe." She replied looking at the ground.

"Well, Mabel my darling time to go back." Gideon walked over to Mabel bowed and said "my queen"

Mabel walked right passed him and started walking back to the town hall. Gideon followed.

"How am I going to get her out of this mess now!?" Bill told himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! It's finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is by far the longest, and I personally love it! For those of you who love this story thank Kittybook444 for texting me countless times and telling me I should get back on writing this story! And OMG 10,000+ views! What?! Thank you guys so much! I won't keep you guys from reading this chapter anymore, enjoy! **

Chapter 17

Mabel walked along the dirty, muddy path back to Gideon's so called 'headquarters', which was town hall. Little pebbles, and lots of pine tree needles were along the path, kicking the pebbles as the group went along the trail. The trees blew in the summer wind. The smell of pine filled the air. Mabel could only think about what she just did. Was it worth it? Granted her brother would do anything for her at the drop of a hat, but weren't they in another sibling argument right before Gideon took them? Was it worth her probably never be able to have freedom again? Dipper did tell her that they would be fine, but would he actually be? And what would she do? Hang around with Bill while her family and friends were left to rot in a cell?

"Sure lets hang around with a demon psychopath while your family is in a jail cell!" Mabel whispered under her breath.

A guard on each side of her barely gave her room to breath. The path was different then when she would walk through the woods before. Crickets chirped, sticks cracking due to a deer near by or occasionally Gompers the goat. The Hide Behind doing that almost a hissing noise when he's stalking people, a Gremloblin talking to himself about his "daddy issues", Gnomes trying to attack so Mabel would finally agree to marry them, but they always fail, and a Sev'ral Times band member digging through someone's trash could be heard.

This, what they were walking through now was dead silence. Not even a cricket was heard, no paranormal creatures established they were there, and no goat or boy band member could be spotted. Only the sound of heavy footsteps as they walked down the path.

But what threw Mabel off the most while walking along the trail was, there was no Dipper to be here with her. All the summer adventures spent with him in these forests, all the memories she had with him starting to surface her emotions more. Tears were brought to her eyes. Her brother would always drag her out in these woods, needing her help in catching the latest monster he had an interest in his journal. The journal...

She starred at her ripped up, muddy, blood stained sweater thinking about the design. A shooting star, why was it that she was referred to this object? All it was just a simple hand stitched embroider that she added just like her other sweaters. This one was different, why was she referred to it so much? Nothing more than colored yarn. It meant nothing.

She may have powers now, but she felt so useless, helpless, unable to withstand one single moment without bursting into tears. Basically controlled by a dictator who is obsessed with her.

"Mabel!"

Mabel looked up from her sweater, to see the pint sized albino starring at her.

"I've been trying to get your attention! You need to learn to listen to me!" Gideon screamed at her through the silence and threatened to hit her. Mabel was shocked at his horrible actions and and tripped over her own feet into a guard.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just thinking!" She flinched, "You can't make someone leave their family, friends, basically everyone, without having to think about what they did!"

Mabel's hands started glowing a tiny bit in her palms due to her emotions. She quickly covered them up by making fists so Gideon wouldn't see it.

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel," He chuckled, "why remember, I didn't force you into this, you chose it yourself!"

"Yeah, to keep all my friends and family alive!"

"Yeah there was that part of it too... But never mind that! Let's just go back to Town Hall and well discuss a few things then we can announce it to the whole town!" Gideon said walking ahead leaving Mabel behind him.

"Announce what exactly?" Mabel questioned looking skeptical, now would be the perfect time to put on her skepticals but unfortunately both her arms were held tightly by huge men.

"Why your presence!" The albino said cheerfully jumping up and down.

"My what?" Mabel asked still confused.

"Us going steady!"

Mabel's jaw dropped to the ground. 'Going steady' ? She would never date him in a million years! Ok, there was this one time when she was 12 and didn't know how to say no, but still she was freaked out! Mabel hoped when she got into this mess that she wouldn't even talk to him! Now she has to date him, and be presented like some object to the entire town!?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, going steady? As in dating!? Uh uh, no no, bippity bop cazow, I won't be pressured, no way, no how!" Mabel said reciting an old tape on the Gravity Falls public access TV.

"Oh! So you'll watch a TV show with two cops who are horrible at pretending they're teenagers, but not my show!? 'Lil' Gideon's Big House'?! It even won an award! 'Best Hometown Criminal TV Show'!" He ranted.

"I would never watch something with you in it ever in my life!" She retaliated. Anger swept over him, his pale albino face turned bright red.

"Mabel Pines! You do not talk to me like that! Let's all remember who really has the power here!" Gideon snapped his fingers and the guards squeezed Mabel tighter.

"Ow!" Mabel let out as they squeezed, tighter and tighter it got. She wanted to scream but that would show she was weak, and being weak was not an option.

The tighter they got, the more pain she was in. The forest around her still silent, only her whimpers could be heard. The large hands that were holding her kept getting tighter like it was the machine that took your blood pressure, except didn't release. Whimpering as the pain grew, she held her own. Not showing the little tyrant that she would give in so easily.

"You just won't give up." Gideon snapped his fingers again and the husky men let go of her.

She dropped to the ground, her arms weak, even more filthy now thanks to the path she was dropped on. The silence of the forest remained as she started crying again. She remained strong, but staying strong came with pain. Soon it was going to take over her, she will live in fear of the torture and pain of these actions if they continued. She better just follow orders and keep quite if she didn't want to be hurt even more. Anyone would be traumatized if they lived out these last three days of her life, her future was grim now. In the hands of a little midget.

If she is continually treated like this in the future, this shooting star is going to plummet.

That is only an "if". She can give up, and everything her brother endured would be for nothing, everything her friends and family did for her in this mess would go to waste, but Mabel Ariel Pines wasn't like that. She won't give up.

"No," she managed to get out between heavy breaths "I'm never going to give up."

Mabel got to her feet very weakly, her arms felt like jelly, unable to move them. She stayed strong. Gideon could only watch her get up off the ground with enormous effort. She was a force to be recon with.

Walking past the men and the small albino, she kept her head held high. No sign of defeat even though every thing was basically lost. As she went by them, two sounds could be heard. Her footsteps, and a tiny sick broken far off in the woods indicating something was there.

She looked over searching for the source of the noise. If her family were to cause even more trouble for her and them by following the tyrant in order to save Mabel, they would be stupid. The only thing she was able to see was the tip of a little red hat ducking into a log.

Gideon continued walking in front of her and the guards followed they pushed Mabel, telling her to keep walking. It was a long walk back through the mud.

Mabel was laying on the bed in her new room. It was cold, and with no windows dark. She didn't want to go through with his plans. Showcasing her off like some prize to her family and the whole town. She was given some knitting needles and some yarn to keep her busy. A knock on the door startled her a little but she didn't show it.

"Mabel, my sweet" Gideon invited himself in. "Time to get ready. You have 15 minutes until we go out side. Your dress is over there, hurry up." He pointed to gorgeous light blue flowing dress with no straps, and almost a belt of diamonds under the chestal area with little golden threads that resemble shooting stars.

"Ok." She said not looking up.

"I'll send someone in to help you then if you're not getting up." He closed the door behind him.

Great. Mabel was not in the mood to have people come in. She starred at the beautiful dress. She would have loved it and thought how if she wore it she would feel like a princess just a couple days ago. But now it's like a prison uniform.

The door opened again, Gideon walked in. "Mabel here is..." Gideon turned to a tall man in a tux and gloves, "What did you say your name was again?"

The man stepped forward and turned to the albino, "My name is William sir, I am a tailor." He bowed to him.

Mabel rolled her eyes, another hypnotized drone to do his bidding.

"William here, is going to help you seeing that you won't do it yourself." Gideon look at William "Make sure she looks stunning, but she always does!" Gideon left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" Mabel asked the tailor.

"Well I live for clothes. And serving Gideon is part of my life now." He said the last part like a exaggerated robot. He winked at Mabel. "Now darling let's fix you up. But first let me fix myself." He changed from a brown haired, guy in a black tux to a taller man with dirty blonde hair, a yellow tux with brick patterns, black slacks, and an eye patch.

"Bill?!" Mabel yelled shocked.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" He ran over and put his hands on her mouth. "They can hear everything."

"Who's they?" Mabel questioned turning her head.

"The mind-ay less-nay drones-may" he exaggerated. "So, let's get you into this dress hm!?"

"Ugh, do I have too?" Mabel fell back on the bed. Bill snapped his figures and the dress appeared on Mabel.

"Yes you do. Now stand up." Mabel did so and spun around. "It's only for a little bit, then we can plan your escape and take down of that tyrant. Ok step back."

Mabel did, "I can't wait to get out of this place again, I can't go one minute longer." Bill was silent. She looked beautiful. She was stunning. "Hello Earth to Bill!" He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, we need to get you out..." He was still looking at her.

There was a knock on the door. "Is she ready yet!?" Gideon yelled. Bill jumped a little, then quickly turned back into the brown haired man.

"Yes she is sir!" He called back.

"Good!" Gideon invited himself in again. "Let me see-" he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Mabel. "Whoa, you look beautiful." Mabel just stuck her chin up and looked the other way.

"There you go sir, she does look stunning." Mabel look Williams/Bills way and smiled. Gideon seeing this made him jealous.

"Ok! That's enough of your services! Goodbye!" Pushing Bill.

"Goodbye sir." Bill bowed and continually watched her as he did. Then left.

"Mabel, shall we?" Gideon offered his arm but she didn't take it. Mabel walked on right by him and he ran to keep up with her. Passing by so many doors and down a long hallway they got to the balcony where he was going to announce their "going steady" she didn't have a choice.

"Stay here until I call you." Gideon walked out of the double doors that were opened for him by two guards.

There was a huge crowd in front of the building clapping and screaming for Gideon. Looks like the whole town made it, well they didn't have a choice. They had to.

In the crowd there was four people standing out, since they were free they didn't have to rely on costumes to fit in. Dipper, Stan, Wendy, and Soos.

"Hello Gravity Falls! I have an important announcement to make!"

The crowd cheered and screamed like crazy.

"Mabel Pines," he called her out to the balcony. "She is the niece of the greedy Stanford Pines and the twin sister of Dipper Pines the boy with the biggest head I've ever seen." He laughed.

The crowd boo-ed and laughed hearing the names. Dipper, Stan, Wendy, and Soos saw her walking out shocked at the dress and what he said. Everyone also gasped at her dress.

"She looks beautiful!" A person said.

"Mabel," Gideon started to the crowd, "you are a beautiful girl, and I love you."

The crowd all went "awwww" at the same time.

Gideon got down on one knee, "My dear will you make me the happiest man in Gravity Falls and be my queen?"

"Gideon and her are perfect!" People cried.

Dipper's and Stan's faces drained of color. Stan started pushing his way towards the gates of town hall. Dipper quickly ran after him. Wendy and Soos followed in shock.

"Mabel! Don't do it!" Dipper tried to yell to her but between the crowd cheering and guards stopping them she couldn't hear him.

Mabel looked out into the crowd she saw Dipper, Stan, Soos, and Wendy running towards the gate.

"I-I..." She stumbled watching her family and friends charging to get to her.

"Mabel?" Gideon look fierce at her, "What's wrong."

"Oh, u-um nothing. I-I..." Mabel looked at her family and friends. "Do."

Dipper stopped in his tracks.


End file.
